There and Back Again
by Tif S
Summary: AU. "That boy's got a case of the wanderlust." Ryder Lynn is a country boy who just turned 16 and is bored by the monotone of his quiet life. Gripped by a sense of adventure, he leaves his family behind taking his guitar case and a small amount of savings on the adventure of a lifetime. Ryley is the main pairing, but other pairings and characters make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi all! I'm here with a new glee story. I know I should be working on my others, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's a Ryley story and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own glee or any characters or songs etc... you recognize. All I own are the crazy ideas in my head. Without further rambling, I present There and Back Again._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

There is a lot that can be said about the countryside. The wide open spaces, the beautiful sunsets and the friendly people were just a few of the things that had made it attractive to Cyrus Lynn all those years ago when he bought the ranch house and the acres of land for his family. He raised his son Jacob to manhood on the very same land, and as he sat on the lacquered old rocking chair watching his grandson with the horses, he couldn't help the sense of pride that welled up in his chest.

"Storm's still pretty skittish Pop Pop. I don't see how I can break him." Ryder hopped onto the steps tapping his fingers against the rail with a sigh.

Cyrus leaned forward placing steepled fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Storm's always been a stubborn son of a gun, but so are you. That's why I gave him to you to train."

Ryder shook his head. "That's just it…"

"What are you hiding?" Cyrus smirked.

Ryder's eyes widened as he backed away, nearly falling off the steps in the process. "No… it's nothing! There's nothing!"

The man stood reaching out and grabbed Ryder by the shirt pulling him back onto the porch. He was shaking with laughter. "Boy, you act like I'm going to belt you. Shouldn't you know your grandpop by now? I don't belt for just any old secret keeping."

Ryder blushed toeing the wood with his boot. "Yeah… sorry it's… it's stupid."

"Ryder Lynn, there's no such thing as stupid." He laid a hand on Ryder's shoulder. "I think Peggy was in charge of feeding the chickens."

Ryder grinned as he thought of the hyperactive seven year old. "Those chickens are eating good."

"We'd better go make sure there's feed enough for next week." Cyrus walked down the steps heading in the direction of the chicken coop.

Ryder felt himself relax as his grandfather left the porch. That was too close for comfort. He wasn't sure how his family would react and he really didn't need Pop Pop blowing the lid off of it before he was ready to tell, if he was ever ready. The timing had to be perfect.

"Shake a leg Ryder!"

"Yeah…" Ryder jumped the steps landing flat on the path. "I'm comin'..."

* * *

><p>It was a mess. The small girl holding the burlap sack smiled sheepishly at Ryder and Cyrus as they approached. The chicken feed was littered around her feet as the flock scuttled eagerly around.<p>

"I tried. I really did." Peggy's lip quivered. "Please don't tell Daddy."

Ryder hopped the fence, kneeling in front of her and watching out of the corner of his eye as Cyrus headed back towards the house. "Aw Peg, you did the best you could." He tilted the younger girl's chin up wiggling his finger underneath. "Eyes up Peggy Sue!"

She giggled and Ryder smiled as he hoisted her up over the fence. "Piggyback Ryder!"

Ryder sighed making a show out of deciding. "Hmm… I dunno. You did make a mess."

"Ryder! Pleeeease!"

Ryder relented lifted Peggy onto his shoulders and jogging toward the house. "Hang on tight cowgirl."

They delayed going into the house as long as possible on account of Peggy being scared out of her wits. They lay on their stomachs in the grass watching as the sky turned to twilight.

"How many swats do you think I'll get?" Peggy picked at a blade of grass looking up as Ryder blew between his own blade producing a sharp buzzing.

Ryder shook his head. "You won't Peg. It ain't a swattable offense. And even if it was, you're too young yet."

"You think so?"

"Has your big brother steered you wrong yet?"

She bit her lip. "Well… no!"

Ryder rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Twerp. It's time to face the music."

"Do we gotta?"

He nodded lifting his sister to her feet. Hand in hand, they ascended the steps.

The Lynns' ranch house was cozy. The screen door opened and led into the kitchen. The house faced south, opposite of the busier road, and most of the south-facing houses entered into the kitchen. As a result, a majority of the first floor was the kitchen and dining area. There was a round table in the center of the room where their father sat. Jacob looked up from his paper when he heard the screen door shut.

"Make sure it catches."

Ryder released Peggy's hand, pushing the door with his shoulder. The thing was so old, it barely shut on its own anymore.

Jacob stood walking over to his daughter. "Pop Pop tells me you fed the chickens today."

Peggy ducked her head causing a curtain of blond hair to fall in her face. "Yessir..."

"That's very good of you Princess." Jacob swept Peggy's hair back with a hand looking up at Ryder. "But next time, ask your brother for help."

Peggy pouted. "But I wanna do it myself."

Ryder tapped her on the shoulder. "How about I just hold the feed bag for you? Deal?"

Peggy sighed placing a hand in his. "Deal. Pleasure doing business with you."

The men laughed as Peggy skipped away. "She's a little spitfire."

Ryder went over to the sink, splashing his face with the cold water. "She thought you were gonna hit her."

"Did she?" Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I should have put a little fear in her huh?"

Ryder shook his head. "Dad!"

Cyrus grinned from his spot in the corner. "Fear of your old man is good for the soul. You're too soft Jacob."

"And you're a hard-nose Cyrus Lynn." The screen door opened once again, allowing the last of the Lynn clan into the ranch house. Tara held a pail of milk which she quickly placed onto the table swirling around to plant a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jacob grabbed her from behind.

Ryder covered his eyes in mock disgust. "Yeah, your kid's still in the room."

Cyrus pat him on the shoulder. "Soon, you'll be just as inappropriate in front of my great grandkids."

Ryder's face contorted. "Gross"

"It's a fact of life Son."

"Wash up for dinner while I talk some sense into your grandfather." Tara smiled.

Ryder couldn't get up from the table fast enough. His family was great, but they could be so weird.

* * *

><p>Ryder walked into his bedroom and grabbed a box from under his bed. It was the shoebox that had once held his boots, but now it held a wad of folded bills: $60 worth of savings to be exact. He had taken all of the money he had received from selling eggs, birthdays, and holidays for the past three years and stored it in the shoe box. If he was lucky, it could last him at least a couple weeks.<p>

He didn't know when exactly he had come up with the idea that he could leave. He had always been the model son: gotten straight A's, the quarterback on his high school football team, a good older brother. He was the kid they all talked about at the PTA meetings, but then he got to thinking. Wasn't that exactly why he wanted to leave in the first place?

He looked at the guitar case on his bed. He had gotten the guitar from his parents when he was twelve after his grandfather caught him singing to the horses.

"You have a gift Son, don't waste it." His mom had said.

He couldn't help feeling that's exactly what he was doing. About the only thing guys in this town could accomplish or were expected to accomplish were college football scholarships or coaching the pee wee teams for little to no pay, unless of course they stayed on to run their farms, get married and have two to six kids.

"Ryder! Whatcha got there?" Peggy knocked on the open door before running in and jumping onto his bed.

"Money."

Peggy scrunched her face as her legs dangled. "Whattaya need money for? Daddy has plenty."

Ryder felt his fist clench as he tried to control his breathing. He didn't want to snap at Peggy. As it was, he saw her slowly backing toward the wall like she knew something was wrong. "Listen Peg, you can't tell anyone about this okay? Not yet."

"Why not? What're ya gonna do with it?"

"I'm leaving." He said it quickly and without meeting her eyes as though that would make it easier.

It didn't. He lifted his eyes to meet hers to see they were pooling over with tears. She balled her little hands into fists and jumped on top of him knocking him to the floor. "I hate you Ryder Lynn! I HATE YOU! You're the worst brother in the world!"

He took the hits unflinchingly, shutting his eyes only so he wouldn't have to see his sister's tears. He was almost sorry he had taught her to punch, but that wasn't the worst part of it all. It was hearing the words coming from his little Peggy Sue.

Feet pounding up the steps snapped him out of his thoughts. "What in the world?" Ryder felt Peggy's weight come off of him before opening his eyes to see his father holding a still swinging seven year old as he seated himself on Ryder's bed. "Somebody better start talkin'."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Uh-oh. Ryder's in some big trouble of his own. Peggy is portrayed by Mia Talerico, Cyrus is portrayed by William Russ, Jacob is portrayed by Chris Evans and Tara is portrayed by Lea Thompson. I'll try to have some edits up soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey I'm back with the next chapter. So the last chapter saw Peggy finding out about the cash Ryder saved up and Ryder's dad caught wind. Here's the next part.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Ryder wants to run away!" Peggy glared at her brother before burying her face into her father's neck.

It took all of Ryder's remaining strength to hoist himself onto the bed. He kept his head down avoiding his father's questioning glance. His voice came out small and boyish as he handed him the stack of bills. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

Jacob gently removed Peggy from his neck as he examined the money in his hand. "How…?"

Ryder shrugged. "Birthdays, holidays, selling. I just kept it. Figured I could get enough for bus fare and a few weeks."

"Wait just a minute." Jacob grabbed Ryder by the shoulder forcing him to look up. "What's this about? You in trouble Son?"

Ryder shook his head feeling tears begin to fall. "No Sir."

"Then why?"

Ryder didn't answer. He just looked down at his hands tracing a circle on his palm.

"Peggy, go clean yourself up and help Mama set the table." Jacob tapped his daughter's shoulder.

"But…"

"And not a word until Ryder's ready. You got it?" Jacob said.

"Fine!" Peggy kicked Ryder in the knee before running out of the room.

Jacob stood closing the door behind his daughter. He made it back in three strides standing over Ryder with his arms crossed. "Ok Bud, I don't know how long you have so you best be completely up front. What's brought this on?"

Ryder grabbed his guitar case flipping it open. "I… I just feel like I want to do so much more than this town you know?"

His father didn't answer right away, just nodded. "Go on. I'm listening."

"My whole life, I've always been the good kid. I don't feel like I've gotten a chance to really find out… who I am. I don't want to be stuck here on the same dirt land. There's so much more out there besides this, and I wanna see it." He pulled out the guitar strapping it on as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Maybe give music a shot."

"Music huh?" Ryder could hear the smile in his father's voice. "That's quite a dream."

"It's stupid right?"

"Not at all." Jacob clapped his son on the shoulder. "I find it refreshing. You sure don't seem like you could handle playing football your whole life."

"Gee thanks Pop." Ryder groaned. "That's real supportive."

"You ought to give us a concert after dinner." Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Maybe it'll help Peggy understand."

In other words, fix things with your sister or else. It was lucky Ryder had the perfect song picked out to explain.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ryder could feel Peggy's dagger stares throughout the whole meal.

"What's gotten into them Jake?" Tara asked. "And why does Ryder have his guitar case under the table?"

Jacob shrugged hiding a nervous smile. "There goin' through one of those sibling things. It'll work itself out."

"I sure hope so… for all our sakes." Cyrus said. "Peggy looks about ready to stick her fork in him."

Ryder gulped as he grabbed his guitar from under the table moving to Peggy's side of the table. "I have something to tell you all, but first, I wanted to play something." He looked at her with a small smile. "I hope it'll help explain things better than I did with words Peg."

_In the quiet misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed,_

_When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red,_

_When the summer's ceased its gleaming, when the corn is past its prime,_

_When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time._

_Bind me not to the pasture. Chain me not to the plow._

_Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow._

_If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return,_

_To your thought I'll soon be list'ning; in the road I'll stop and turn._

_Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end,_

_And the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again._

_Bind me not to the pasture. Chain me not to the plow._

_Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow._

_In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed,_

_When the sparrows stop their singing, I'll be homeward bound again._

Ryder sighed, choking on his next words. "I'm so sorry Peggy."

She bit her lip. " It's something you really gotta do huh?"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah… I think so."

Peggy grabbed his hand. "If you really have to, then I forgive you… but you have to sing to me every night over the phone after you leave."

"You got yourself a deal Peggy Sue." Ryder shook her hand before looking up to see the rest of his family's reactions.

His mom's eyes were wet with tears as the reality of the lyrics sunk in. His dad squeezed her hand giving Ryder an encouraging smile. Cyrus just seemed stoic.

"Say something Mama!" Peggy shouted.

"Tara…" Jacob prodded.

"Peggy, will you help me clear the table?" Tara stood grabbing the dishes. She didn't even look at her son.

Ryder felt the lack of eye contact like a punch to the gut. He knew how she was. They often joked about Peggy being a spitting image. You couldn't bother her unless she wanted to be bothered. It was Dad's biggest pet peeve. That didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

"She'll come around. Just give it time." Cyrus said. "Come out to Devils with me. Bring that guitar of yours."

They loaded up in Cyrus' bright red pickup as Ryder tried to smile and enjoy the moment, his initiation into the boys' club previously only open to his Dad and Pop Pop. He found he couldn't though. Devils was a local spot, kind of a dive really. It's where Jacob and Cyrus went to blow off steam and bond.

"Ya know, your Dad was right around your age when I first brought him to Devils." Cyrus said. "I think it was the same thing too, trouble with his Ma."

Ryder huffed leaning against the window. "If you're trying to make me feel better about all this, it isn't going to work."

Cyrus laughed. "Kid, it ain't my job to make you feel better. That's your old man's department. I could really care less. If it's something you feel you have to do, I'll hold the door."

Ryder looked up in disbelief. "Thanks… I guess."

"Come on."

The inside of Devils was just as shoddy as the outside. There was an excess of smoke from the multitude of cigars that the patrons often smoked. There was a small stage where a washed up old drunk was introducing other drunks who didn't so much sing as warble their way through country songs from Pop Pop's generation. A set of pool tables lined one wall and a dart board covered the other.

"Eh! Look who it is!" A man in a black cowboy hat ran over and proceeded to clap Cyrus on the back enthusiastically. "Long time no see Cy. What's kept ya?"

Cyrus shrugged. "Family Toby. We can't all be lone wolves."

The man nodded. "Speakin' of… this is your grandson?"

"I'm Ryder." Ryder put his hand out, but the man just skipped all that and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Toby Danvers. I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a sproutling."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Danvers." Ryder said.

Toby shook his head. "Manners are nice and all, but I think you're old enough to call me Toby."

Ryder grinned. "Cool."

"Hey Toby, you got any performances pegged for tonight?" Cyrus asked.

"If you have anyone that can get Rex off the stage, please tell me!" Toby said.

"It just so happens… Ryder here plays."

"Pop Pop, what are you doing?" Ryder groaned.

"You want to run off and give music a shot?" Cyrus said. "Show me you can play a crowd and I'll personally pin your mother to the floor so you can go."

"Is that right?" Toby whistled grabbing Ryder and dragging him toward the stage. "Well, c'mon then."

Ryder exhaled as he strapped his guitar on waiting for Toby to wrestle an older and clearly wasted gentleman off the stage, thinking through possible song choices. A song his mother had sang to him came to mind. He had never done much with arrangements, but this was an evening full of firsts for him.

"And I've got a real treat for you folks tonight. A newcomer here at Devils. Ryder Lynn!"

When he took a seat at the stool, Ryder looked out at the crowd, or rather at the town's resident bar hoppers. It really wasn't much of a crowd, just a few regulars. He felt his stomach flip nonetheless.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Ryder." He waved. "This is my first time performing, but I hope to give you a good show."

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_

_I said, "Don't mind me but what do you mean I am the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in the round?"_

_She said, "I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round"_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean as she caused a scene_

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_

_Who will dance on the floor in a round_

_People always told me, "Be careful of what you do_

_Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts", no_

_And mama always told me, "Be careful of who you love_

_Be careful of what you do, the lie becomes the truth"_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_For forty days and forty nights, law was on her side_

_But who can stand when she's in demand, her schemes and plans_

_Because we danced on the floor in the round_

_So take my strong advice_

_Just remember to always think twice_

_Oh think twice_

_She told my baby, we danced till three_

_Then she looked at me, then showed a photo_

_My baby cried, his eyes were like mine, oh no_

_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round_

_People always told me, "Be careful of what you do, ooo_

_Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts", no_

_But she came and stood right by me with a smell of sweet perfume_

_It happened much too soon, she called me to her room, and_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one_

_But the kid is not my son_

_So Billie Jean is not my lover (she just a girl)_

_Billie Jean is not my lover (she just a girl)_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm_

As Ryder strummed the last note, whistling and applause filled his ears. He searched out Cyrus and saw him giving a thumbs up from the corner near the pool tables.

"Thank you!" He ran off the stage grinning from ear to ear.

"You got a real future ahead of you Ryder." Toby said.

"Thank you Sir."

"If it doesn't work for you out there, you got a spot here."

"Thanks… Mr… er... Toby."

"Not a problem Kid."

Ryder walked to the pool table where Cyrus was racking up. "You did good Ryder."

"Thanks Pop Pop." He grabbed the cue. "You want me to break?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, so the songs. The first song is Homeward Bound by Allyse Smith. Look up the Fraser Walters version if you want to know how Ryder might sound. That's the one I went off of, but the lyrics came from Allyse Smith's version. The second song is Billie Jean originally by Michael Jackson, the arrangement I used came from the Civil Wars though. Next chapter is Ryder's talk with his mom. So what did you all think of the latest episode of glee? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello again. Here with the next chapter, the big conversation between Ryder and his mom. For the song in this chapter, I cut some verses and rearranged the lyrics a bit so they'd fit better with Ryder. I hope you like what I came up with. Also some important stuff at the bottom author's note.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

It was around 11:00 at night when they pulled up to the ranch house. The porch light went on as soon as Cyrus killed the engine.

"Looks like we didn't stay out late enough. Sorry kiddo."

"It's fine." Ryder opened the door letting his boots sink into the dirt. "Gotta face up to it sometime."

He walked into the house, trying to navigate without falling face first in the dark kitchen. As expected, he found his parents sitting on the sofa in the living room, the middle cushion purposely vacant. There was no clearer message than that. He'd better sit down for a very serious talk.

"You didn't have to wait up." Ryder sighed. "I wasn't leaving tonight."

"How were we supposed to know that?" Tara shouted.

"Because you know me." Ryder grabbed his mother's hand shaking his head in disbelief. "Ma, how could you even think I'd leave without telling you when?"

"I… I don't know. It's just, you hear so much about kids running off from bad homes and… it scares me that you'd wanna leave. It makes me feel like I'm not doing enough."

Ryder felt his heart shatter. "Mom…"

Jacob stood up walking to his wife's side of the couch and crouching in front of her. "Tar, look at me. No one here comes anywhere close to thinking you don't do enough." He looked at Ryder then back to Tara. "You are their world Baby."

Ryder nodded. "This has nothing to do with you guys."

Jacob smiled. "I'd better go check on Pop Pop. Talk, that's an order."

As his father left, Ryder bit his lip. For all the thought, he had put into wanting to leave, he hadn't put enough thought into how it would affect his parents._ Ryder, you moron!_

"So," Tara straightened, wrapping her arms around herself in a self-embrace. "This is something you've been thinking about for a while? Would it bug you too much if I asked why?"

Ryder wet his lips. "Of course not! I just wish there was a better reason."

Tara frowned. "Well, what's the reason?"

Ryder shook his head violently. "You're gonna think I'm selfish!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "The reason's nothing but…" It was true. When he had been playing at Devils earlier, he'd completely forgotten about his parents and Peggy, lost in the fantasy of being able to do it all the time. But when he'd walked in and seen his mother completely broken, blaming herself, worried she wouldn't see him again it'd stopped all that in its tracks and brought on a massive wave of guilt.

"Honey," Tara took both of Ryder's hands in hers. "You are _not_ selfish. I just… I worry sweetheart." She laughed. "It's a Mama's job. Will you tell me?"

"I want to make music."

Tara smiled. "Well, I think that's wonderful Ryder."

"I want to explore, see things outside Mason County." Ryder felt himself getting more excited with every word. "I think that if I start now, I can really make something of myself you know? I've been saving all my money for three years, so I'll have enough to take the bus. Then I'll look for a job when I get into the city."

Tara nodded. "You have been putting thought into this. I'm proud of you. Do you know how long you'll be away?"

Ryder shrugged. "I figure I'll spend the summer traveling, then decide. Could be longer, but I'll keep in touch. I've still got my phone, and I'll call every day. I promised Peggy."

Tara's eyes glistened with tears as she pulled Ryder into a hug. "You're so grown up. When did this happen?"

"I was raised by you and Dad." Ryder grinned.

"Will you play something for me?" Tara asked. "I feel like I didn't really get to hear you properly with… you know."

"Sure." Ryder picked up the guitar.

_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now - the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little sister_

_Inside and out_

_She's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today_

"I love you Mom."

Tara stood up applauding. "You're gonna do so good. I just know it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Things are better now. :) And quick disclaimer: Mason County is a name I came up with from the complete top of my head. If you want perspective just imagine someplace like rural Indiana in relation to a city like Chicago or New York. I won't be mentioning specific places in either city except for Broadway,but only in reference to certain shows that some of the characters have roles in. Like Devils, the places mentioned will be fictional and any similarity to any actual places is coincidence. Sorry for all the technicality in this author's note, I just figured I'd get it out of the way :) The song used in this chapter was The Best Day by Taylor Swift. It took me forever to find a song that could work for this moment, but I thought Taylor Swift's tribute to her mom would work as well as ever. Let me know what you think, and some ideas for what Ryder and co. could get into in the city. I cannot guarantee that after this weekend updates will be this frequent. My second semester of college is going to be picking up soon after the initial two week grace period LOL but I will try my hardest to keep this on a schedule of regular updating._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey. I'm here with the next chapter. Just a quick reminder, as if we need to keep establishing this. Glee not mine. I only own Ryder's family and any characters on my profile. No songs this chapter, but a very important set up for when Ryder gets into the city.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The next day found the sun rising amicably over the Lynn household. It was a completely different feeling than had been there just hours ago.

Ryder's eyes blinked open as he heard the roaring of an engine. He flipped over, looking out the window on his knees to see Cyrus driving the lawn mower.

How late is it? Ryder sighed wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he checked the clock. 8- 0-0 flashed in front of his eyes in angry red. "Dammit!" Ryder sighed. His last day with his family and he had slept two hours too late.

He walked downstairs to see Peggy and his mom sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Peggy's mouth formed an 'o' which she quickly covered up by taking a spoonful of oatmeal, and garbling through a massive mouthful. "You're really late, and you look terrible."

Ryder smirked flipping Peggy's braid as he walked to the cabinet. "Is that really how you're gonna treat your big brother?"

Peggy's lip jutted out as she swallowed. "Daddy says I should always be honest."

Ryder looked at his mom with raised eyebrows. Tara raised her hands in surrender.

Finished spooning his oatmeal into the cereal bowl, Ryder slid into a seat between his mother and sister looking puzzled. "My alarm didn't go off this morning. I remember setting it though."

Peggy looked from her mother to Ryder, an impish grin on her face. "Mama knows what happened."

Tara had the good sense to look embarrassed as Ryder turned to her. "You deserved some extra sleep."

"Mom, I'm catching the 5' o'clock bus." Ryder rubbed his neck in frustration. "The whole point of setting my alarm was so I could finish my chores and still have time with you guys."

"Ryder Michael Lynn, don't you give that a thought!" Tara looked incredulous. "Dad said he'd do your share so you can pack. All you have to do is help Peggy feed the chickens."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Lucky bastard."

Tara glared and Ryder's mouth dropped open. "Peggy Sue Lynn, where'd you pick that up?"

"Pop Pop, may I be excused thanks!" This was all said in a rush as she ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Ryder sat in his room, a medium sized carry-on open on his bed next to his locked guitar case. He had already put the money in his wallet, using the space in the shoe box instead for a pair of off brand sneakers which he then put in the bottom of the suitcase.<p>

He was now emptying his closet making three piles: a take with, keep at home and a give away pile. The clothes in the give away pile were clothes he had outgrown or styles he didn't much care for. He'd tell his parents to give them to the cousins. Maybe he'd bring a few to put in the donation boxes and goodwill centers he'd heard were always around the city. The thought made him smile. He wasn't vain and he figured other kids would appreciate the gesture. In the keep at home pile, he left one of his jackets: a particular favorite of Peggy's. It was the lumberjack style that was commonly worn by Cyrus in the winter, but instead of red, it was a dark blue. As an afterthought, Ryder threw the jacket on. He remembered that when Peggy was younger and she missed Jacob when he went into town, she'd wear one of his coats. "It feels like he's holding me."

As if she knew where his thoughts were, Peggy appeared in Ryder's door. "It looks like a tornado hit!"

Ryder laughed. "It kinda does, doesn't it?" He put his guitar case on the floor and tapped an empty space next to him on the bed. "Come here a minute."

Peggy ran over vaulting onto the bed and looking around the room. "You're even organized when you're messy." She stuck out her tongue. "It's dorky."

Ryder shook his head poking her in the ribs. "Not today sis."

Peggy squealed as the tickle assault continued. "Stop it…. I can't…. breathe! Uncle!"

He released her, taking off the coat and holding it on his lap. "Hey Pegs, I have something for you."

"Yeah? What?"

He held up the jacket.

"Ry," Peggy took the jacket holding it carefully as if it were a baby bird. "It's your Pop Pop coat."

He shrugged. "I got another just like it. I figure this way I'll be with you. Keep it safe for me for when I come back."

She threw herself at him for the second time that week, but this time he was ready with open arms. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" She reached around and pulled something out of her pocket. "Here."

Ryder took it, holding it gingerly in his fingers. It was a photograph, a grainy Polaroid. It showed him and his family, maybe six months ago. They were seated in the bed of Pop Pop's pickup. Tara had her arms around Ryder's neck hugging him from behind. Jacob knelt beside her with Peggy on his shoulders and a hand laying gently on his wife's shoulder. Peggy had both hands on Ryder's head, the pink cowgirl hat on her head, falling into her face only slightly. Cyrus stood behind all of them, bent over so his face would appear in the frame.

"That's when Uncle Rich sold Pop Pop the truck." Peggy grinned. "I think it's the only picture Pop Pop was actually in."

Ryder shook his head. "Nope. He was in a ton after you were born. Next time Ma pulls the albums, look for yourself."

"Ryder! Peggy! Come downstairs!" Jacob's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Race you!" Peggy darted from the room as Ryder laughed.

When Ryder reached the foot of the stairs, he saw his parents talking to a dark haired man. Ryder grinned as he realized who it was.

"Uncle Rich!"

"Hey there buckaroo." He pulled his nephew into a hug. "Heard you're leaving us. That true?"

Ryder nodded. "I catch the 5 o'clock bus into the city."

Rich rummaged through his pocket handing Ryder a slip of paper. "That reminds me… when you get there, find Brentino's and ask for Kenny Lynn. It's the end of the bus line. I told him to expect you. And if he gives you any trouble, let me know."

"Ok…" Ryder looked from his father to his uncle. "But who is he?"

Jacob groaned. "I told you he doesn't remember Ken, Rich. The boy hasn't been 'round since he was fourteen."

Tara put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Calm down Jacob. He's your cousin Ryder."

Jacob huffed. "Let's just say he's exhibit A on that whole kids running off thing that Mom mentioned."

Peggy piped up. "You don't seem to like him very much."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. It's grownup stuff." Tara said.

Ryder looked between his family members, suddenly feeling as out of the loop as Peggy. He had a cousin he didn't know… or at least didn't remember knowing, and he was expected to find him in the city? His parents, or at least his father, didn't seem to like him very much at all if the almost panicked looks they were exchanging between themselves and Rich were any indication.

"How come I've never met him before?" The question fell on almost deaf ears. In fact the only way Ryder knew he'd been heard at all is the pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see his father nodding his head to the side.

Wordlessly they walked outside, down the porch steps and toward the stables. It was only when they were a good distance from the house that Jacob spoke.

"You were a little older than Peggy, probably around nine. Ken spent a lot of time at our place. You followed him like a hound." Jacob chuckled at the memory. "It was just before Grace and Richard got divorced."

"So… what's this have to do with why he doesn't come around?" Ryder asked.

His father shook his head. "It's not my place to say. I don't want to put things in your head Son."

"How am I supposed to know what kind of guy he is Dad?"

"Get to know him yourself. Form a relationship."

"Ok…" Ryder bit his lip. "But can't you tell me something?"

Jacob laughed putting an arm around Ryder's shoulder. "If I remember correctly, he's somewhere in his twenties."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh boy, so Ryder has a long lost cousin Kenny. Richard is portrayed by Mark Ruffalo. Edits on my profile :) Any predictions? Who do you think Ryder will cross paths with first of the glee gang? How do you think the meeting between Kenny and Ryder will turn out? Any song suggestions or things you want to see Ryder and co get into? Sound off y'all! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey__ ya'll. Here's a new chapter for you. This one was extremely fun to write. We meet a few members of the glee gang in this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Ryder had been on the bus now for a solid hour and a half and he already noticed how much things had changed. Gone were the endless stretches of dirt road and nothingness. As the drive continued, more and more buildings appeared until the street was suffocating under the hum of at least one hundred massive buildings, shops and restaurants.

Ryder fingered the slip of paper in his hand rubbing his eyes. "Yeah right." he sighed. "I'm acting like this'll help." All that staring seemed to accomplish was further jumbling the letters in his brain. Brentino's on Sayer Avenue. Kenny Lynn.

"Hey, this seat taken?" Ryder looked up to see a boy around his age who pointed out the empty aisle seat.

"Uh… what?" Ryder shook his head to clear it before hurriedly moving his guitar case to the floor at his feet. "No, go ahead."

The boy laughed as he sat down placing his backpack at his feet. "You're not from around here are you?"

Ryder shook his head. "How could you tell?"

"Dude! Nobody in their right mind spaces the way you just did on the bus."

Ryder raised his eyebrows. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" The boy's eyes lit up in curiosity.

Ryder didn't answer right away, taking the time to observe the boy beside him. He wore a gray, vintage style tee and jeans. The expression on his face was one of cursory interest. His eyes, which were a dark brown, didn't stay one place for very long.

"You done yet Tex?" The boy's lips curled in a smirk. "Take a picture."

Ryder scoffed. "Where'd you get Tex?"

"Your boots." The boy glanced down seemingly satisfied with his own, what he deemed obvious, conclusion.

"It's Ryder." He held out a hand. "In case Tex gets old."

"It won't," the boy said clapping his hand into Ryder's own. "But nice to meet you Ryder, Jake."

He and Jake talked for the rest of the ride, the names on the paper almost forgotten. He found out Jake lived with his brother in one of the apartment buildings on the cross section of Sayer, and that he was a student at McKinley School of Music. He was surprised how easily the conversation went, considering Jake's earlier comments.

"Wait a minute," Ryder said. "You live on Sayer?"

"Yeah, crappy apartments, but they've got some nice hang out spots. Go figure. Why?"

Ryder handed him the slip of paper. "Do you know Brentino's? I'm supposed to find someone there."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I know Brentino's. The owner lets the McKinley kids gig there on Sundays, plus my bro works there." He grinned. "I'll take you myself."

"Great! Thanks."

The bus stopped suddenly, almost jerking them forward with the momentum. "Last stop." The bus driver harrumphed glaring under the brim of a dingy cap.

Ryder's eyes grew wide as Jake dragged him away. "First bit of advice Tex, know when not to engage." He laughed. "Public bus drivers being number one."

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, got it."

They wound down streets that were flooded with people. No one even seemed to notice them, except to yell out some choice obscenities that made Ryder cringe. Back home, at least interactions were kind.

"Man, you look like a deer in headlights." Jake shook his head. "What made you wanna come here?"

"Boredom." Ryder shrugged.

"You bored now?"

He shook his head as they stopped in front of a building. It was much smaller than the buildings that Ryder had seen on the ride up, but no less impressive. It was cleaner than the storefronts that littered the block. The word that came to mind for Ryder was quaint. White lights adorned the awning and and flooded the entranceway. There was a wooden sign hanging over the door, painted a dark green with golden lettering that spelled out Brentino's in loopy cursive.

"After you." Jake bowed, yet another smirk planted on his face as he opened the door.

It was nothing like Devils. The smell was the first thing that assaulted Ryder upon walking in. It was a mixture of salt, vanilla and fine wine. The second was the elegance. The bar itself was a polished mahogany that seemed to stretch for miles along the left of the room with high backed chairs facing the bar. The floor was tiled in black white and gray. Five or six maroon sofas were set up on the edges of the floor along with slick black side tables. Along with the sofas, there were matching easy chairs.

To the far right was a huge stage. It was a real stage, not just a rinky dink platform. Ryder let in a breath. "Wow."

"Pretty cool huh?" Jake walked over to the bar and leaned on his elbows.

"I'll say."

"You'll like this crowd." Jake said. "Yo Tony!"

Ryder noticed a man behind the bar stiffen slightly at Jake's call. He was an older gentleman, maybe Cyrus' age. He wore his hair, which was silver in places, gelled back and he was dressed to match the establishment, in a fancier suit jacket than Ryder had ever seen. When he turned around to see the two boys at the bar, he gave a miniscule grin. Ryder would have missed if it weren't for the way his eyes lit up.

"Jake," the man said. "Looking for Noah?" His eyes then fell to Ryder. "Who's this?"

Jake clapped a hand to Ryder's shoulder. "Tony, this is Tex. He's looking for someone and was told he was here."

The man took notice at the way Ryder grimaced at the introduction. "Ease up Puckerman." He rubbed his temple muttering under his breath. "Between you and your brother, you sure have a way with people."

Ryder swallowed. "It's actually Ryder Sir." He held out a hand.

"Tony Brentino." Tony shook the boy's hand. "What can I help you with?"

It was at that moment that, the voices in the bar got louder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A woman shouted.

"Come on baby," A young man leaned over the bar reaching for the latina's hand as his dusty brown hair fell into his face. "We had a good thing. Don't you remember?"

Ryder looked at Jake who simply pointed back to the action. "Don't question it. Just enjoy the show."

Tony rolled his eyes as the shouting continued. He walked over intent on breaking up the fight. "Excuse me a moment Ryder."

"Let me spell it out for you Lynn." The latina jabbed a finger in the man's chest as she secured the hand of a blond woman next to her. "You were my cover. That's it."

"We were good together and you know it San." the man smirked.

Tony tapped the man on the shoulder, nodding to the woman. "Come on Ken, stop pestering the customers."

Ryder's mouth dropped as he whispered to Jake. "That's Kenny?"

"Good luck my man, you'll need it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So we've met Jake, gotten a glimpse of Santana and Ryder finally found Kenny. Tony is portrayed by Joe Mantegna and Kenny is portrayed by Ansel Elgort. And a few notes about the timeline. Karofsky was never Santana's beard. Santana didn't choose to come out until well into college and dated Kenny as a cover. In this story, McKinley is a school of music kind of similar to the ones in Fame and Step Up. What do you think will happen next? Predictions, song requests, situations you wanna see. Anything is welcome. Until next time lovelies.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here I am with the next chapter. Kenny and Ryder have their first conversation, and this chapter actually has a song! Just a quick note, dialogue that's said by characters on the phone, is in italics. I neither own glee nor the song in this chapter. The only ones I own are the Lynn family and Tony.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Tony and Kenny walked back over to where Jake and Ryder sat and that's when Ryder had a chance to really observe his cousin. He wore distressed jeans and a dark black tee with a jean jacket. His head was mostly covered by a gray skater cap except for the sections of hair that fell to the side of his face.

"Alright, now that's settled." Tony shot a dark look at Kenny. "What did you need?"

Ryder held out the slip of paper. Might as well make a show. He didn't seem the type that would appreciate a random introduction. "I'm supposed to find my cousin, Kenny Lynn."

Tony handed back the slip of paper, plastering an overly cheerful smile on his face. "Well, here he is." Tony clapped Kenny's back receiving a scowl in return. "Jake, Noah's in the stockroom. I'll take you back."

Jake nodded, rising from the chair and going around the bar. Tony and Jake then disappeared going through a nearby door Ryder assumed led to the stockroom leaving he and Kenny, effectively alone.

"So," Kenny drawled. "You're the one Pop said would be coming?"

Ryder smiled. "I guess that's me, Ryder."

Kenny glanced down then back up, effectively managing to simultaneously size Ryder up and make him feel uncomfortable. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm not going to be your babysitter, no matter what Pop seems to think."

Ryder's face fell slightly, but he simply nodded. "Fine."

Kenny laughed. "Oh man, you're one of those."

Ryder blinked as he straightened out, distancing himself from the older Lynn and cringing as his response came out soft and stammering. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are. Jesus." Kenny groaned. "You know, one of the nice boys, can't seem to take a hit without crumbling?"

Ryder's jaw set as he struggled to keep his voice level. He was supposed to live with this guy? "Listen Ken, I don't know what your problem is, I don't know what happened between you and the rest of the family and I don't care if you tell me or not, but I'm going to try to give you a chance. I would appreciate it if you would do the same."

Kenny smirked. What was so funny to everyone that they had the desire to smirk whenever he said something? "Cool your jets Kid. No one said anything about not giving chances."

Ryder sighed, hurt feelings quickly being replaced by annoyance. He'd been called "Kid" before, but something about the way Kenny said it, almost mockingly, made the nickname unsavory. _Who's the high schooler here?_ "I'm sorry."

Kenny's brows knitted together as he leaned across the bar. "Whatever. So tell me something interesting."

"Well, I want to make music."

Kenny made a noise that resembled approval...or choking on a hairball. "Music? Did you check out McKinley?"

Ryder shook his head. What was Kenny even saying? He couldn't switch schools. He wasn't even sure he'd like spending the summer the way things were going at this moment, but he didn't want to give Kenny another reason to jab at him, so decided on a neutral answer. "Not yet, but I heard they play on Sundays?"

Kenny nodded. "Yeah Tony has a teen night here… or rather he lets Puck. Mr. Brentino's a church man, doesn't come in till it's Monday. Literally midnight on Sunday."

The way Kenny laughed when he mentioned Puck was close to friendly as Ryder had heard the conversation thus far; he didn't want to lose it so egged him on. "Puck sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, you'll probably meet him in a couple." Kenny waved it off as if catching himself in a compromising position.

"Yo Ken, refill!" The same Latina that had been arguing with him earlier now held up an empty glass tapping the edge with an elegant fingernail.

Kenny closed his eyes as if in pain before turning back to his work without so much as a nod in Ryder's direction.

Ryder banged his head on the bar groaning softly as he fingered his cell phone. He glanced around quickly breathing a sigh of relief. He had gotten enough comments about his phone from his friends at school. He didn't need Kenny or anyone else in Brentino's putting their two cents in yet.

He had to be the only teenager in the nation without a latest model smartphone. He had told his Dad as much when he gotten the old school flip phone after he turned thirteen. He was old enough to know about his family's financial situation, but not wise enough to care and had gotten a verbal licking from both his grandfather and Uncle Rich as a result. He looked again to where Kenny was working the lady customers before huffing a sigh and heading out the door to call his dad.

_"Ryder?"_ His father answered on the fourth ring. _"How was the ride up? You alright?"_

"Yeah," Ryder replied. "I found Brentino's. A friend that lives nearby helped."

_"That's good you made a friend… how's Kenny?"_ His father asked.

Ryder didn't answer right away trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't inflame his father. "He's… difficult, but I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"He hasn't given you any trouble has he?"

"No." Ryder shook his head, not even caring that his dad couldn't see. "Brentino's has a teen night tomorrow, and there's a music school here... McKinley. Is Peggy still awake?"

_" A music school huh? She's sitting right here." _Jacob chuckled._ "She refused to go to sleep until you called. Mom's here too, I'm putting you on speaker." _

"Okay." He waited until he heard the click and the rush of voices.

_"Hi baby,"_ His mom's voice flooded his ear making him smile._ "Did you make it up okay?"_

"Yeah Ma, everything's good."

_"Ryder!"_ Peggy squealed. _"Did you sing anything yet?"_

Ryder laughed. "Not yet Peggy Sue, but a restaurant where I'm at has a stage that looks just right to try it out." He refused to tell his little sister he was performing in a bar. Her sense of morality was too straight and narrow to fully understand.

"Will you sing _Frozen_? Uncle Rich and Daddy taught me all the words today."

Ryder laughed. Peggy had gotten the movie on her birthday three months ago after some not so subtle hint dropping, and had worn it to death since. "Alright, which song?"

He could almost see Peggy thinking it over. "I can't decide!"

Ryder laughed. "Okay, I'll pick then." He thought it over, thinking of the part of the movie that made Peggy laugh the most. He began the song throwing all of the same energy in as he did when watching the movie with Peggy.

_Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_Yeah, people will beat you_

_And curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of them's bad except you_

_Oh, thanks buddy_

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Sven, don't you think that I'm right?_

_That's once again true,_

_For all except you_

_You got me, let's call it a night_

_Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

Cheering and Peggy's giggles erupted into Ryder's ear as he finished, but there was something else too, an applause that didn't come from the phone. Oh great, someone had heard him singing Frozen in the goofy reindeer voice. He didn't turn around though, still focused on the conversation with his family

_"Mama says I gotta go sleep now. Night Ry''. Same thing tomorrow don't forget!" _

"Wouldn't dream of it Pegs."

His father cut right to the chase. _"Who's out there with you?"_

Ryder turned around to see two people, one whom he really didn't want to. Kenny and Jake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh boy, talk about awkward. I had to throw a song from Frozen in. Peggy is the age after all, plus it is an adorable and awesome movie in its own right. The song, in case you couldn't tell is Reindeers are Better Than People sung by Jonathan Groff as Kristoff in the movie Frozen which I also do not own :( Let me know what you thought about Kenny. Do you think they'll find common ground anytime soon? Song and situation suggestions. are welcome. Next chapter is teen night and Ryder's introduction to McKinley. Who else should make an appearance? Sound off.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey! I'm here with the next chapter. We meet a lot of the glee gang this chapter. Also for the song in this chapter, Epic Patty Cake Song (I'll Think of you) by Kurt Schneider, Sam Tsui, Alyson Stoner and Alex G., I recommend looking up the music video on YouTube to get the full effect. I don't own Glee, I don't own the song. Not mine, not mine, not mine. Also I had to split my original idea for the chapter into two on account of it developed a mind of its own, so teen night itself will be the next chapter. Hope you enjoy nonetheless.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"Hey Dad, it's my friend Jake. I'm gonna let you go okay?" Ryder sighed.

" Alright have fun and goodnight Ryder."

"Night Dad." Ryder closed his phone exhaling before turning around to face his hidden audience.

"So who were you singing to?" Jake asked.

"My little sister." Ryder shrugged. "She made me promise to sing to her every night over the phone."

Kenny snorted as Jake glared. "Lay off him man."

"You're telling me you actually knew that song? Out of all the songs in the world, you chose that song to sing?" Kenny said. "Aw dude you need some help."

Ryder grit his teeth. "She's seven, and you don't know her."

Jake rolled his eyes. "What do expect him to sing to his kid sister, AC/DC?"

Kenny began walking down the block. "My shift's done. I'm out of here."

"What the hell?" Ryder kicked the wall. "I'm supposed to go with him. He didn't even wait."

Jake scoffed. "Be lucky you didn't. No offense man, but your cousin is an ass."

"A fact I'm becoming more aware of every second. So none taken."

Jake held the door to Brentino's open. "What happened between you guys?"

"I don't even know. I didn't even realize he existed until four hours ago. Apparently he ran out on the family when he was fourteen. I was only nine when it went down."

Jake cringed in sympathy. "That's some grade A soap opera stuff."

"What is?" A new voice joined their conversation causing Ryder to look up. A man stood behind the bar rinsing out some glasses. He had the same dark hair as Jake spiked slightly into a Mohawk.

"Remember Kenny's cousin I told you about?" Jake said putting an arm around Ryder's shoulder. "Well Kenny just ditched him."

The man winced before his face hardened. "I'll deal with him." The man smiled at Ryder. "The Puckerbros got your back."

"Thanks… uh…"

"Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck." The man held out a fist. "Gimme some."

Ryder made a fist tapping Puck's lightly. "Ryder Lynn."

Puck laughed. "That was the weakest fist bump I've ever seen, and that isn't even counting all the drunk women."

"Dude!" Jake shook his head.

"You know you were thinking so too little bro."

"Even if I was… you're impossible man."

Puck stuck his tongue out at Jake before turning back to Ryder. "If you want me to, I can give you a lift to his place."

Ryder shook his head. "I think I'll give him some space. Is there anyway I can stay here tonight?"

Puck sighed. "You're not seriously thinking of sleeping in the bar?"

Ryder shrugged. "Why not, the couches look comfortable."

"Dude!" Jake stared. "You seriously don't have anywhere else to go?"

Ryder shook his head. "I don't even think I have enough to cover a room."

"Alright, listen up Ryder!" Puck said. "You've got two choices. I can call Tony. He's got a room in his apartment upstairs or… you can come with us and crash in the Puckerbros' pad for as long as you need, till Ken gets his emo ass off his nineteen foot high horse."

Ryder smiled. "Really… I mean... you'd let me stay with you?"

"Well, you'd have to crash on the couch, but it folds out so probably ten times better than the ones here." Jake replied.

"That's fine… Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it man."

* * *

><p>Ryder's eyes blinked slowly as he woke up. He sat up taking in his surroundings as the events of the previous night came flowing back. He was in an apartment, Jake and Puck's apartment, laying on their pullout couch. It was a real bachelor pad if the mess was any indication. There seemed to be a new pile of dirty laundry in every corner along with a schoolbag and a keyboard, he assumed belonged to Jake.<p>

"Hey Dude, get ready." Jake said. "I'm gonna take you to McKinley."

"Wouldn't it be closed for the summer, and a Sunday?" Ryder yawned.

"Summer classes!" Jake laughed. "And it's not a formal class anyway. Hurry up or we'll miss the bus. And bring your guitar."

Ryder rolled his eyes smiling all the while as he went to get ready.

* * *

><p>McKinley was massive, at least in relation to his school back home. There were at least three buildings. Jake commented, explaining as they walked.<p>

"It's separated by grade, when it comes to the basic stuff: Math, English, History. All the normal state requirements, but everyone has a concentration, like college. There's the music school, which is where we'll be, an art school for the wannabe Picassos, a theater school which sometimes works with the music school on like the Broadway stuff. You can double up for those and an education prep for the upperclassmen which can double in any of the concentrations."

"Dude, did you read a pamphlet or something?" Ryder laughed.

"Totally, there's no way I could have memorized that. You're crazy." Jake shoved him. "I always read the pamphlet before I come here in case there are any newbies that walk in."

"So wait? Is this like a prep school or something?"

Jake nodded. "If you're going into theater or music there are auditions. Art has to send in samples, same with the film minor. They go hand in hand. Principal Corcoran can probably explain better than I can." Jake waved it away. "If you're interested."

"Jake! Glad you made it!" An older boy nodded to him as they approached the entrance. Ryder couldn't help thinking he looked a little old to be a student at a high school, plus he was dressed like a teacher. "Will's waiting in the choir room for you. The others are already here."

Jake noticed Ryder's confused expression and spoke. "This is Finn Hudson. He used to go here. Apparently he liked it so much he decided to come back and help teach us."

Finn laughed. "You don't have to say it like that."

"Good to meet you Mr. Hudson." Ryder held out a hand. "I'm Ryder."

"Finn. Just Finn." he replied. "Welcome to McKinley."

When they entered the choir room, it was mass chaos. Music blasted out of the speakers as a group of kids danced around the room One, a blond girl, lit up upon seeing Jake.

"About time you made it Puckerman!" She ran over, standing on a nearby chair. "Kill the music! Everyone's here."

Another girl turned off the radio as Jake walked over and began setting up chairs, four, in a circle.

"I've gotta say, I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys came up with to kick us off." Ryder's eyes landed on an older man sitting next to the piano, apparently the teacher.

"You look lost," Finn whispered. "Just come sit with us over here. I'll point out who's who."

Ryder nodded, a grateful smile making its way onto his face.

Jake sat across from the blond girl from earlier who sat next to another boy, also a blond. The girl next to Jake was a smallish brunette who turned back to where Ryder sat with Finn as her eyes locked onto Ryder's. He'd been staring too long.

"Kitty, Sam, Marley Rose-Hummel." Finn pointed out each performer. "You'll love this dude."

Jake and Kitty started clapping as Sam and Marley joined in. Soon they were going so fast, it became a blur of clapping hands and tapping knees.

_[Kitty]_

_I'll think of you as I go_

_[Kitty and Jake]_

_So when I leave you're not alone_

_No matter where we are_

_We will never be that far_

_Cause I will think of you as I go_

_[Marley (Sam and Jake)]_

_I'll think of you (I'll think of you)_

_As I dream (as I dream)_

_ So when it's dark(so when its dark)_

_You'll be with me (you'll be with me)_

_And no matter where we are_

_We can look up to the stars_

_And I will think of you as I dream_

_[Sam (Kitty, Marley, Jake)]_

_Oh it's a long and winding road (Long and Winding Road)_

_But you don't have to walk alone (Have to Walk Alone)_

_[Sam]_

_Cause no matter where we are_

_I will keep you in my heart_

_And I will think of you as I go_

_[Jake (Marley, Kitty,Sam)]_

_I'll think of you (I'll think of you)_

_When I'm down (when I'm down)_

_When my heart (when my heart)_

_Is on the ground (is on the ground)_

_And I will never lose my way (never lose my way)_

_Even when the skies are gray_

_Cause I will think of you when I'm down_

_[Sam and Jake (Marley, Kitty)]_

_Oh it's a long and winding road (Long and Winding Road)_

_But you don't have to walk alone (Have to walk alone)_

_[All]_

_Cause no matter where we are_

_I will keep you in my heart_

_And I will think of you as I go_

_[Jake (Marley, Kitty, Sam)]_

_Oh it's a long and winding road (Long and winding road)_

_But you don't have to walk alone (Have to walk alone)_

_Cause no matter where we are_

_I will keep you in my heart_

_[Marley]_

_And I will think of you_

_[Sam and Jake]_

_Yes I will think of you_

_[All]_

_Oh I will think of you as I go_

"That was great guys. I can't wait to see what you bring tonight." the man stood from his seat at the piano clapping.

"Is he talking about Brentino's?" Ryder turned as Jake walked over followed by Sam, Kitty and Marley.

"Pretty much." Jake replied before turning to his friends. "Guys, this is Ryder. He's Ken's cousin."

Apparently, everyone in the room knew of Kenny as evidenced by the uncomfortable shuffling and sympathetic looks. The only one who didn't seem to look at him with outright pity or fear was the brunette who had caught him staring earlier.

"You're not gonna punch us or anything right?" This was said by the blond boy.

Ryder chuckled shaking his head. "I'm nothing like Kenny. As far as I know the only thing we share is a last name."

" Oh thank God." The boy visibly relaxed. "I'm Sam."

The blond girl shoved him to the side. "Don't mind him. He's about three cans short of a six pack. But just to get it out of the way, I'm not going to play nice with that skater Cullen wannabe just because you're related. He's still a dick." she stuck out a hand giving an easy smile. "Kitty."

Ryder tried to smile back, but it came out more like a grimace. Had she even taken a breath between insults? "Pleasure."

She looked him up and down nodding approval. "You still have manners after all that? I think we'll get on nicely.

Ryder glanced at Jake who shrugged. "You'll get used to her."

The brunette, Ryder assumed was Marley, covered a laugh with her hand. "I think you sent him into shock Kit Kat." She bit her lip holding out her hand. "Marley."

Ryder raised his eyebrows. "Like Bob Marley?"

She shrugged. "My Dad's more of a Mellencamp kind of guy, but I guess so."

"Kitty thought she was named after that dog movie." Jake smirked.

Ryder cringed. "You mean the one…?"

The silence was all the answer he needed.

"Anyway…" Kitty clapped her hands together. "Anyone see little Miss Harajuku?"

Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. He had a feeling whoever Kitty was referring to didn't choose that nickname.

"_Tina_ is helping the theater group with some last minute set design." the teacher said. "She said she'd be joining us a little later." His eyes landed on Ryder. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. Will Schuester."

"Ryder."

"Good to meet you Ryder. What do you think of McKinley?"

"It's definitely different."

Will smiled. "How so?"

"He's new to the city." Jake said. "Came up from…" he looked at Ryder. "I never asked."

"Mason County Sir." Ryder leaned on a nearby chair.

Will nodded. "That really is different from around here."

"You know Mason County?" Ryder's eyes widened.

"I've passed through once or twice, when I was around your age."

Ryder sputtered. Someone had actually chosen to go to Mason County? Jake clapped him on the back.

Will laughed. "I'll tell you more about it sometime."

"What's so bad about it?" Sam asked. "You pretty much almost died when Mr. Schue mentioned it."

"Nothing really." Ryder shrugged. "It's just boring."

"And…?" Kitty urged.

Ryder didn't answer only shrugged again.

A clatter snapped all of their attention to the door as a small Asian girl ran in breathlessly, carrying a handful of tubes which had since fallen to the ground. "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Schue!"

"That's ok Tina." Will walked over handing Tina a tube that had rolled to his feet.

Finn spoke from his corner of the room as Tina got herself situated. "So what's your set for tonight?"

Jake spoke. "Well Sam and I decided on Matchbox Twenty. What about you Marls?"

Marley smiled looking from Kitty to Tina. "We're doing a song by Jessie J right?"

"What else would we do?" Tina said.

"Which songs?" Finn asked.

"You're just gonna have to see." Kitty smirked.

"So… unless you have anything you want to work on," Will said. "You're free to go. Nice meeting you Ryder."

Ryder nodded. "Nice meeting you too Mr. Schuester."

* * *

><p>"Do you guys need a lift anywhere?" Finn stood next to his car.<p>

"Thanks anyway man, but we're gonna catch the bus." Sam said.

"No problem. Marley?" Finn motioned the girl over as they began talking in hushed tones.

Ryder glanced over as he noticed Marley's face fall. He quickly looked away as Marley walked back to the group and Finn pulled away.

"Alright, what happened?" Kitty turned on her as soon as the engine noise faded into the distance.

"Kurt's not coming."

"Wait, what?" Tina crossed her arms. "He told you he was and then cancelled?"

"Whose hair do I have to pull?" Kitty growled.

Marley shook her head. "There was trouble with the show. He couldn't leave since he's the lead."

"Aw Marley." Tina held open her arms as Marley leaned in.

Jake sighed. "That's not like him at all."

"It's his job. He worked really hard for the part." Marley shrugged.

"Who's Kurt?" Ryder asked feeling immediately like an idiot as the words left his mouth.

"Marley's brother." Sam said. "He got a big part on Broadway and has been touring for months."

"He's on break from the show." Marley said. "Or at least he was supposed to be."

"I'm sorry."

Marley smiled. "Thanks Ryder."

The bus pulled up and as he dug into his wallet for the bus fare, Ryder was reminded of something else. As soon as possible, he needed to find a job.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Kind of an anticlimactic ending I know. As for Marley and Kurt being brother and sister, it's something I never really saw done before, and I thought I'd try it out for size. I'm trying to give Tina the benefit of the doubt in this story so she won't be as extreme as she becomes in season 4, more of her season 1 and 2 self with some snark thrown in. How'd I do with the glee gang so far? More will be making appearances. Any speculation as to which songs Jake and Marley referred to? Which friendships do you want to see develop, who should come in next? Any predictions for Ryder? Sound off y'all!_**


End file.
